pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
January 17
January 17 is the 17th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are 348 days (349 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Born * 3 Deceased * 4 celebration / commemoration * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 395 - With the death of Theodosius I is the Roman Empire definitively sets in an eastern and western empire . ** 1472 - João de Santarém reached first Sao Antao , the current principle . ** 1685 - Johannes Diodato gets first an imperial privilege to openly pouring coffee and open the first Viennese coffee house . ** 1773 - James Cook first reached the Antarctic Circle . ** 1912 - Britain's Robert Falcon Scott reached the South Pole , more than a month after his rival Roald Amundsen . ** 1977 - Gary Gilmore in Utah for robbery shot by a firing squad. It was the first execution in the US in ten years. ** 1995 - Kobe hit by a severe earthquake with a magnitude of 7.2 on the Richter scale . The city is destroyed to a great extent. There are 6433 deaths. * Health ** 1915 - In Amsterdam , the Antoni van Leeuwenhoek Hospital founded for the benefit of cancer patients. * Art ** 1773 - The motet Exultate, jubilate of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart in Milan first staged by the castrato Rauzzini . ** 1929 - Popeye , by Elzie Segar for King Features Syndicate designed, appears (if minor character) for the first time in the New York Journal . ** 1963 - Robert Filliou calls from January 17 to Art's Birthday , an annual return homage to Art . * War ** 1800 - A revolt of royalists in the Vendee , France is beaten down. ** 1944 - The Battle of Monte Cassino begins one of the longest and bloodiest battles of the Second World War . ** 1945 - Due to the advancing Red Army evacuate the Germans Auschwitz-Birkenau . ** 1945 - The Red Army liberated the nearly deserted Warsaw . ** 1948 - The British ship Renville a ceasefire agreement between the Netherlands and Indonesia . ** 1991 - " Operation Desert Storm "begins. * Politics ** 1840 - The Republic of the Rio Grande declares independence from Mexico . ** 1852 - The British recognize the Boer State of Transvaal . ** 1893 - A "security committee" led by Sanford Dole commits a coup and put Queen Lili'uokalani off: the first case of US American imperialism . ** 1899 - The United States annexing Wake Island in the Pacific . ** 1917 - The United States buy the Virgin Islands from Denmark for $ 25 million. ** 1946 - The United Nations Security Council is in London for the first time. ** 1961 - Prime Minister Patrice Lumumba in the former Belgian Congo is murdered. ** 1991 - Harald V follows his deceased father Olaf V as king of Norway . * Religion ** 1377 - Entry of Pope Gregory XI in Rome: from that moment, the Vatican seat of the pope . ** 1562 - Catherine de Medici guarantees the French Huguenots religious freedom with the Edict of Saint-Germain-en-Laye . ** 1566 - Coronation of Pope Pius V in the Vatican Basilica in Rome on his 62nd birthday. * Sport ** 2013 - Lance Armstrong In an interview with Oprah Winfrey that he years of doping has used during his career as a cyclist . * Science and Technology ** 1786 - The French astronomer Pierre Méchain takes the comet Encke true. ** 1813 - The Englishman Humphry Davy discovered the electric arc . ** 1955 - The USS Nautilus sails first nuclear submarine off. ** 1987 - Biology Student Olaf Reinicke sees the Comoros as a first coelacanth in its natural environment at 198 meters depth. Born [ edit ] Pope Pius V, Born on January 17, 1504 Benjamin Franklin, Born on January 17, 1706 Anne Brontë, Born on January 17, 1820 Gustaaf Sorel, Born on January 17, 1905 Vidal Sassoon, born January 17, 1928 Cassius Clay (Muhammad Ali) born January 17, 1942 Tiësto, Born on January 17, 1969 Kid Rock, Born on January 17, 1971 * 1504 - Pope Pius V (Michele Ghislieri) (deceased in 1572 ) * 1560 - Gaspard ileocecal , Swedish botanist (deceased in 1624 ) * 1706 - Benjamin Franklin , American politician and scientist (deceased in 1790 ) * 1709 - George Lyttelton , English politician and writer (deceased in 1773 ) * 1712 - John Stanley , English composer and organist (deceased in 1786 ) * 1734 - François-Joseph Gossec , Belgian-French composer and music educator (deceased in 1823 ) * 1761 - James Hall , Scottish geologist (deceased in 1832 ) * 1798 - Willem Jan Schuttevaerkade , founder of the Royal Society Schuttevaerkade Schipper (deceased in 1881 ) * 1814 - Mrs. Henry Wood , English writer (deceased in 1887 ) * 1820 - Anne Brontë , British writer (deceased in 1849 ) * 1834 - August Weismann , biologist, founder of genetics (deceased in 1914 ) * 1835 - Jan A. Van Droogenbroeck , Flemish poet and writer (deceased in 1902 ) * 1842 - Joseph Sebastian Pelczar , Polish cleric (deceased in 1924 ) * 1868 - Louis Couturat , French philosopher, logician, mathematician and linguist (deceased in 1914 ) * 1875 - Johannes Hendricus Jurres , Dutch painter (deceased in 1946 ) * 1878 - Nap de la Mar , Dutch actor and director (deceased in 1930 ) * 1881 - George Rosenkrans , American composer (deceased in 1955 ) * 1885 - Nikolaus von Falkenhorst , German General (deceased in 1968 ) * 1889 - Giuseppe Beltrami , Italian nuncio in the Netherlands and Curia Cardinal (deceased in 1973 ) * 1892 - Feike de Boer , Dutch politician (deceased in 1976 ) * 1896 - Joseph du Château , Belgian politician and mayor (deceased in 1968 ) * 1896 - Leon Devos , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 1923 ) * 1897 - Nils Asther , Swedish actor (deceased in 1981 ) * 1899 - Al Capone , America's most famous Chicago gangster (deceased in 1947 ) * 1899 - Roel Houwink , Dutch litterateur and psychologist (deceased in 1987 ) * 1899 - Nevil Shute , British writer (deceased in 1960 ) * 1905 - Gustaaf Sorel , Flemish painter and draftsman (deceased in 1981 ) * 1905 - Guillermo Stábile , Argentinian footballer and football coach (deceased in 1966 ) * 1907 - Henk Badings , Dutch composer (deceased in 1987 ) * 1909 - Piet van Reenen , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1969 ) * 1912 - Friedrich Donenfeld , Austrian footballer and football coach (deceased in 1976 ) * 1913 - Werenfried van Straaten , Dutch norbertijn (deceased in 2003 ) * 1914 - Théo Lefèvre , Belgian politician (deceased in 1973 ) * 1915 - Jan Baas , Dutch baseball player (deceased in 2001 ) * 1922 - Luis Echeverría , Mexican politician * 1922 - Betty White , American actress * 1924 - Rik De Saedeleer , Belgian footballer and sports commentator (deceased in 2013 ) * 1924 - John Riseley-Prichard , British racing driver (deceased in 1993 ) * 1926 - Aart Geurtsen , Dutch politician (deceased in 2005 ) * 1926 - Nel van Vliet , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 2006 ) * 1927 - Eartha Kitt , American singer, dancer and actress (deceased in 2008 ) * 1928 - Vidal Sassoon , British hairstylist (deceased in 2012 ) * 1930 - Luki Botha , South African racing driver (deceased in 2006 ) * 1930 - Monica Furlong , British children's author (deceased in 2003 ) * 1930 - Simone Saenen , Belgian athlete * 1931 - James Earl Jones , American actor * 1933 - Dalida , singer and actress (deceased in 1987 ) * 1934 - Franz Bernhard , German sculptor (deceased in 2013 ) * 1935 - Boris Stenin , Soviet speed skater, skating coach and scientist (deceased in 2001 ) * 1940 - Kipchoge Keino , Kenyan athlete * 1940 - Leighton Rees , Welsh darter (deceased in 2003 ) * 1940 - Tabaré Vázquez , Uruguayan politician * 1942 - Muhammad Ali (Cassius Clay), American boxer * 1942 - Karel Van Miert , Flemish politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1943 - Marike Bok , Dutch painter and illustrator * 1943 - Chris Montez , American singer * 1943 - Rene Preval , President of Haiti * 1944 - Françoise Hardy , French singer and actress * 1947 - Hans Otjes , Dutch actor * 1948 - Davíð Oddsson , Icelandic politician * 1949 - Andy Kaufman , American entertainer (deceased in 1984 ) * 1949 - Dick Nanninga , Dutch footballer * 1949 - Mick Taylor , British musician * 1950 - Ján Svehlik , Slovak footballer and football coach * 1951 - Ans van Gerwen , Dutch gymnast * 1952 - Kevin Reynolds , American film director * 1952 - Ryuichi Sakamoto , Japanese musician, composer, and actor * 1954 - Pierre Bazzo , French cyclist * 1954 - Dorothy Wong Loi Sing , Surinamese writer and artist * 1955 - Susanne Uhlen , German actress * 1956 - Paul Young , British singer * 1957 - Michel cruises , Belgian cyclist * 1959 - Susanna Hoffs , American singer * 1960 - Hendrik Jan Kooijman , Dutch hockey * 1961 - Adriana Barbu , Romanian athlete * 1961 - Maia Tsjiboerdanidze , Georgian chess star * 1962 - Jim Carrey , American actor * 1962 - Denis O'Hare , American-Irish actor * 1962 - Leo Van Der Elst , Belgian footballer * 1962 - Jan Wegereef , Dutch football referee * 1963 - Kai Hansen , German guitarist and singer * 1964 - Michelle Obama , American lawyer and wife of Barack Obama * 1964 - Chris van der Velde , Dutch golfer and golf coach * 1965 - Patrick Vervoort , Belgian footballer * 1966 - Agnes Hijman , Dutch athlete * 1968 - Stella de Heij , Dutch hockey star * 1968 - Svetlana Masterkova , Russian athlete * 1968 - Ilja Leonard Pfeijffer , Dutch poet * 1969 - Sergio Barbero , Italian cyclist * 1969 - Lukas Moodysson , Swedish film director * 1969 - Tiësto , pseudonym for Tijs Verwest, Dutch deejay * 1970 - James Wattana , Thai snooker player * 1971 - Kid Rock (Robert James Ritchie), American singer * 1973 - Cuauhtémoc Blanco , Mexican footballer * 1973 - Ayco Duyster , Flemish radio host * 1973 - Juan Manuel Peña , Bolivian footballer * 1974 - Thierry Moulin Berni , Belgian handball * 1974 - Jaakko Kuusisto , Finnish composer, conductor and violinist * 1975 - Patrick Zwaanswijk , Dutch footballer * 1976 - Tonique Williams-Darling , Bahamian athlete * 1977 - Ali El Khattabi , Dutch-Moroccan footballer * 1977 - Luca Paolini , Italian cyclist * 1978 - Andy Marechal , Belgian chess * 1979 - Oleg Lisogor , Ukrainian swimmer * 1980 - Zooey Deschanel , American actress and singer * 1980 - Grégory Rast , Swiss cyclist * 1980 - Kylie Wheeler , Australian athlete * 1981 - Antton Luengo , Spanish cyclist * 1981 - Christophe Riblon , French cyclist * 1982 - Lydia Lassila , Australian freestyleskiester * 1982 - Dwyane Wade , American basketball player * 1983 - Mike Mampuya , Belgian footballer * 1984 - Filip Hološko , Slovak footballer * 1984 - Zhou Yafei , Chinese swimmer * 1985 - Anna Alminova , Russian athlete * 1985 - Sebastian Langeveld , Dutch cyclist * 1985 - Simone Simons , Dutch singer * 1986 - Veronique Leysen , Flemish actress * 1988 - Héctor Moreno , Mexican footballer * 1988 - Nick Soolsma , Dutch footballer * 1989 - Daan De Pever , Belgian footballer * 1990 - Kaj Ramsteijn , Dutch footballer * 1990 - Brita Sigourney , American freestyleskiester * 1991 - Katharina Innerhofer , Austrian biatlete * 1992 - Jiang Haiqi , Chinese swimmer * 1992 - Miquel Monras , Spanish racing driver * 1995 - Dominique Janssen , Dutch football player Deceased [ edit ] President Rutherford, deceased on January 17, 1893 Ferdinand IV of Tuscany, deceased on January 17, 1908 Singer Carlos, deceased on January 17, 2008 Piet Römer deceased on January 17, 2012 * 356 - Saint Anthony of Egypt (105) * 395 - Theodosius I (49?), emperor of Rome * 1654 - Paulus Potter (28), Dutch painter * 1705 - John Ray (77), British botanist * 1738 - Jean-François Dandrieu (55), French organ composer * 1751 - Tomaso Albinoni (78), Italian composer * 1826 - Juan Crisostomo de Arriaga (19), Spanish composer and violinist * 1874 - William Maurits de Brauw (63), Dutch politician * 1893 - Rutherford B. Hayes (70) nineteenth president of the United States * 1901 - Jacob Georg Agardh (87), Swedish botanist * 1901 - Paul Hankar (41), Belgian architect * 1908 - Ferdinand IV of Tuscany (72) * 1911 - Francis Galton (88), British statistician * 1916 - Arnold Aletrino (57), Dutch writer and physician * 1925 - Hendrik Geeraert (61), Belgian flood hero 1914 * 1929 - Gottlieb Ringier (91), Swiss politician * 1931 - John Joseph Godfried van Voorst tot Voorst (84) Dutch soldier and politician * 1934 - Richard Acke (62), Flemish architect * 1938 - William Henry Pickering (79), American astronomer * 1942 - Walter von Reichenau (57), German Marshal * 1955 - Reneke the Marees of Swinderen (94), Dutch politician * 1962 - Gerrit Achterberg (56), Dutch poet * 1962 - Johanna van Buren (80), Dutch poet * 1965 - Hans Marchwitza (74), German writer and poet * 1977 - Stanko Cajnkar (76), Slovenian writer and theologian * 1982 - Henri Bruning (82), Dutch poet and essayist * 1990 - Charles Hernu (66), French politician * 1991 - Olaf V (88), Norwegian king * 1992 - Jan Cornelisse (87), Dutch boxer * 1997 - Clyde Tombaugh (90), American astronomer * 2000 - Carl Forberg (88), American race car driver * 2001 - Gregory Corso (70), American poet * 2002 - Camilo Jose Cela (85), Spanish writer * 2002 - Jack Shea (91), American skater * 2004 - Noble Willingham (72), American actor * 2005 - Virginia Mayo (84), American film actress * 2005 - Zhao Ziyang (85), Chinese political leader * 2006 - Clarence Ray Allen (76), American murderer * 2007 - Art Buchwald (81), American columnist * 2008 - Carlos (64), French singer * 2008 - Bobby Fischer (64), American chess player * 2008 - Piet van der Weijden (41), Dutch journalist and publicist * 2009 - Swier Broekema (88), Dutch director * 2009 - Anders Isaksson (65), Swedish historical writer * 2009 - Ray Yoshida (78), American artist * 2010 - Jyoti Basu (95), Indian politician * 2010 - Karel Roskam (78), Dutch radio commentator * 2011 - Jürgen Barth (67), German cyclist * 2012 - Phil Bosmans (89), Belgian priest and writer * 2012 - Joseph Noiret (84), Belgian painter and poet * 2012 - Johnny Otis (90), American singer * 2012 - Piet Römer (83), Dutch actor * 2013 - Jacob Arjouni (48), German writer * 2013 - Claude Black (80), American jazz pianist * 2013 - Julia Burgers-Drost (74), Dutch novelist family * 2013 - Robert Chew (52), American actor * 2013 - Nic Potter (61), British bassist and guitarist * 2013 - Show Schuurmans (82), Dutch boxer * 2013 - Rolf Wilhelm (85), German composer and conductor * 2015 - Norbert Dedeckere (66), Belgian rider field * 2015 - Faten Hamama (83), Egyptian actress Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Anthony the Abbot († 356 ) - Remembrance ** Holy Leonilla (Langres) , Speusippus, Eleusippus and Melapsippus († 175 ) ** Saint Roseline (Villeneuve-les-Avignon) († 1329 ) ** Holy Genulphus († 250 ?) ** Saint Sulpice († 647 ) ** Holy Sulpitius († 480 ?) Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts 1 * 1963 - lowest mean daily temperature -11.2 ° C * 1993 - Highest mean daily temperature 9.1 ° C * 1963 - Lowest minimum temperature -14.7 ° C * 1939 - Highest maximum temperature 12.1 ° C * 1948 - Highest hourly average wind speed 17.5 m / s * 1963 - Longest sunshine duration 7.3 hours * 1936 - Longest rainfall duration 13.2 hours * 1951 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 15.7 mm * 1972 - Best day average relative humidity 59% Belgium Record counts 2 * 1838 - lowest mean daily temperature -12.9 ° C * 1939 - Highest mean daily temperature 10.3 ° C * 1838 - Lowest minimum temperature -16.3 ° C * 1939 - Highest maximum temperature 12.7 ° C * 1894 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 18.1 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1966 - Lowest Temperature -18.9 ° C in Koksijde . Category:Date Category:January